


【翻译】Awful Awkward Awesome

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源自这个梗概：“Sam喜欢把他的床伴推到墙上，在他们皮肤上留下瘀青，在他们脖子上留下咬痕。Dean喜欢他的床伴在他面前敞开自己，会花上好几个小时来膜拜他们的身体。当Sam和Dean终于在一起之后，他们都为对方的做爱方式感到震惊。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Awful Awkward Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awful Awkward Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373066) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



就Dean的经验而言，性爱是很棒的。就像是，真的非常棒。

他还认为跟他做爱是相当棒的。“这是我人生中最美好的一晚，Dean。”这句话他听过不下一次。

至于Sam——他强健无比，比任何人都要了解Dean，并且当他不再躲藏在他的刘海和成堆扑满灰尘的旧书后面时，他真的会变得很性感。因此自然而然的，跟Sam做爱这个主意似乎也是相当棒的。

这就是为什么当Sam来到他的房间，脸上还带着下定决心的神情时，Dean对即将随之而来的灾难没有丝毫的准备。

“Sammy。”Dean说着，想到：终于来了。

因为他们像是花了一辈子才走到这一步。

“我想和你一起度过余生。”他们在宾夕法尼亚州的纽霍普调查一个闹鬼事件的时候，Sam这么对他说。“无论是以什么方式，我都是属于你的。”

或者其他类似的煽情的鬼话。

Dean没有取笑他，而是像个好大哥该做的那样向Sam保证，说想要他的一切。

Dean在等待Sam的反应时，他的心蹦到了嗓子眼里。他发现自己认为他们之间这种新的开诚布公的政策已经获得了成功。但Sam只对他腼腆地笑了笑，就将注意力重新集中到面前的案件资料中去。

在他们解决了案子回到地堡之后，还是没有发生任何事情，Dean开始觉得也许Sam是不情愿进入下一个阶段，而不是因为他那令人钦佩的敬业精神。唯一能够表明Sam想让关系进一步发展的迹象，就是在他的坚持之下他们都做了检查。

那没什么问题。Dean曾是安全性行为的拥护者，而要是Sam想直接做，Dean也可以在他身后表示支持，开个双关玩笑。

但在他们的结果出来之后——阴性，不出所料——依然没有发生任何事情，Dean越来越焦躁不安。他那个娇贵小公主一样的弟弟到底在等什么？鲜花和戒指？

幸好，在Dean郁闷死自己之前，Sam结束了那怪异的性无能表现。因为现在Sam脸上的那个表情——Dean曾在上百个酒吧的上百张脸上见过，那只有一个含义。

过去的几个星期里Sam都在克制，现在他没有浪费半点时间。他的手落到Dean的臀部，引导他向后退去，同时嘴巴碰触到Dean的嘴唇。

Dean在后背撞到墙上的时候在心里表示惊叹。接吻。他爱死接吻了。

除了——Sam正在做的……Dean再次表示惊叹，这次不完全是纯粹无杂质的惊讶。无论这是什么，都不是接吻。说真的，Sam是不是正试图把他的嘴唇给咬下来？

“嘿Sammy，”他说着推开他的弟弟，他希望自己脸上带着基本算是鼓励性质的微笑，而不是个彻底毁掉气氛的表情，“我挺喜欢这张脸的，好吗？”

“好的。”Sam表示同意，胸膛起伏着，眉毛缓缓地抬向发际线。真可爱。

“所以——别吃掉它？”

有那么片刻，Sam困惑地盯着他。接着他的表情就变成了从容的微笑。“没问题。”要是Dean觉得他皱起眉头的样子很可爱，那么没有什么可以比Sam的酒窝更有杀伤力。

他等不及让Sam再次缩短他们之间的距离了，因此用双手环住Sam的脖子把他拉回来。Sam欣然地顺从了。这次他避开了Dean的脸，他的嘴转而附在了Dean的锁骨上。与此同时，他的双手捧住Dean的脑袋和脖子。他的双手温暖而且大得不像话。嗯，这不错。这让Dean感到安全、受保护、被爱着。

但在他能够真正地投入之前，Sam的手将他的脑袋拽来拽去。除非Dean失去了常识而且这是一种新的密传按摩技巧，不然Sam就是在试图折断他的脖子。还有——哎哟！现在轮到他背上的皮！他妈的是谁给Sam洗脑，让他相信拖着别人在墙上刮来蹭去会让人兴致盎然的？那疼得要命。

他再次推开Sam。“你以为自己是在干什么？”这并不含蓄，好吧，但谁会在感到后背像是烧起来了的时候还在乎说话是否含蓄？

Sam睁大那双狗狗眼不解地看着他。“呃——在吻你？”

“吻——”Dean近乎歇斯底里地大笑起来，有本事就告他。“伙计，我觉得你把‘接吻’和‘被困在绞肉机里’给弄混了！”

Sam的肩膀沮丧地塌了下来。这让Dean想起Bobby在他六岁生日那天送他的字母课本，他就像封面上那只忧郁的信天翁。他觉得喉咙里像是有些什么卡住了一样。

“我——抱歉。”他在两人之间摆了摆手。“只是这可真够古怪的，伙计。”

Sam的脸上重新露出一丝微笑。“可不是么。”

“那么……呃……去床上？”他示意他的身后。

有那么一瞬间Sam还有点拿不定主意，接着他就点了头。“没问题。”一眨眼的工夫，他就脱掉了身上的衣服。

Dean只能张口结舌地看着他——而且那不是因为Sam看起来很迷人。（尽管他确实迷人。）他还在摸索衬衫上的扣子。“这是什么我不知道的比赛吗？”

“得了，老头子。”Sam肌肉发达的耀眼裸体大步地走向他，然后拽住Dean的衬衫。

“小心点！”Dean拍开他的手，“这是我最喜欢的一件衣服。”

“好吧。”Sam带着几分温顺的语气说道，Dean又感觉不舒服了，不过还没不舒服到去后悔将自己的衬衫从确定无疑的破坏中拯救出来。

在他让Sam在他的床上伸展开肢体，并且能够崇拜他直到心满意足为止之后，情况得到了大幅的改善。见鬼的，值得顶礼膜拜的东西实在太多了。那轮廓分明、闪烁微光的胸肌；那紧窄、挺翘的臀部；那强壮的双腿；还有那肩膀，远不如Sam在肩膀受伤之前那么宽大，但却是那么的坚固可靠。最后同样重要的是，硬挺的、超出正常比例的阴茎。

倒不是说Dean过去没有机会接触Sam的几乎每一寸皮肤，但那通常包含了恐慌、威士忌、牙线和一大滩鲜血。所以这个——可以碰触、感受Sam的一切，而不必带着恐惧、仓促和更加崇高的目的，仅仅是为了愉悦——是很奢侈的享受，没错。

Dean缓慢地从Sam的手腕亲吻到他的锁骨，对Sam手肘的内侧进行了重点关照，可能这是今后他在世界上最喜欢的地方，Sam清了清嗓子。“呃……Dean？不是说这个不……呃，不过你今天之内打算进入正题吗？”他用下巴示意了一下两腿之间。

Dean的眼睛跟随着他的动作看去，有点不明所以，直到他发现Sam的勃起明显地萎了下来。那怎么可能？Sam在这个时候应该因欲望而颤抖，几乎语无伦次，阴茎上渗出前液才对。然而，他却只是躺在那里，看上去情绪就和他在停尸间里检查尸体的时候差不多。实际上，Dean细想了一下，他在尸体的包围之下似乎比现在还要更加热情。

“让我看看你喜欢什么。”他向Sam发出邀请，尽力保住自己的面子。他们都赤身裸体，性就是性，还有他的记忆海绵床垫是宇宙中最舒适的地方——能出什么问题？

显然，会出很多问题。

Sam让他们翻身换位，突然之间他的手就以火山喷发的势头变得无处不在。该死的，Dean明天全身都会有瘀青。

一根滑溜的手指推进了他的入口。Sam怎么能这么快就弄到润滑剂——呃，那是不是唾液？这个念头还没完全从Dean的脑子里消失，第二根手指就加入了。那火辣辣的疼痛足以让他从反感中分心。

该死，Sam。真的得有人来给那小子上一两堂课，讲讲什么叫正确的前戏。

在Dean有时间适应扩张之前，Sam就将两根手指都抽出来，带出一声水声。片刻之后，某个更大的东西抵在他的屁股上——操，那是Sam的阴茎吗？

“你开什么玩笑！”他屈起双腿一蹬。也许有点用力过度了，发出了一声沉重的钝响——见鬼，他刚才是不是把他弟弟踹下床了？

他低头看了Sam一眼，幸好他看上去只是彻底地糊涂了，并没有受伤。“Sammy，你还好吧？”

“我可以对你问同一个问题。”Sam说着，重新爬回床上。

“我——前戏呢？”

“Dean，我们目前为止所做的那些就是前戏！”

“喔。”Dean一只手擦过他汗津津的前额。他此刻比起性奋更觉得尴尬，而瞄了一眼Sam的两腿之间，他就知道有这感觉的不止他一个。

但Dean从来都不是个轻易放弃的人，或者根本就不会放弃。他帮忙阻止了天启，又把利维坦关回了炼狱。他也要成功地跟他弟弟做爱，哪怕这是他最没必要去做的事。

“看好了。”他压低嗓音，用沙哑缓慢的腔调说道，那通常都效果显著，至少对女士们是如此。他从床头柜里翻出一管润滑剂，大量地涂到他的食指上并将手指伸到身后。有那么几秒钟，他所做的就只是在后穴处打转。接着，他闭上双眼，将手指塞进体内，呼出一声低沉的呻吟。

他可以听见Sam在旁边喘气。他的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见Sam正咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧盯着Dean的臀部，眼神比他在任何一个案子中都要显得专注，此外他一只手正握住自己的阴茎。谢天谢地，看样子他们终于发现对他们俩都有效的东西了。

Dean花了很多时间去准备好自己，用第一根手指把自己操得晕乎乎的再加进第二根，然后是第三根。让Sam的眼睛注视着他，这很让人上瘾，他光是被看着就可以射出来。但他今晚还有更大的计划，就是字面上的意思。因此他半闭着眼睛将视线投向Sam，Lisa曾经管那叫“百万美元妓女的眼神”，然后喘息着说：“再加一根，Sammy，来吧。”

Sam重重地倒吸了一口气，接着就过来了，他涂满润滑剂的手指塞到Dean的三根手指旁边。那感觉亲密又完美，比Dean做过的任何一次都还要火辣，包括Rhonda Hurley那次。

“操。”Dean垂下脑袋抵在Sam的肩膀上，感觉到Sam因此而浑身一颤。

“Dean，求你了，可以吗，可以吗？”Sam狂乱地问道，而Dean则只能点头，双腿因欲求而颤抖。

“就是慢点。”他向后倒回枕头上的时候低声地说。

Sam带着专注而温柔的眼神将自己安置到Dean的入口处。多亏那充分的准备，Dean的身体毫无阻碍地接受了他。

接下来Sam就在他之中，使得Dean几乎忘记了呼吸。技术上来说，Sam一向都在他之中，因为Dean身体里没有一丝一毫不是属于Sam的。但让Sam承认这一点，让他去填满Dean为他留出的空间，这种感觉是如此的强烈。

Sam笼罩在Dean的上方，肌肉紧绷，是那么的强壮而美丽，他挺动胯部，一次、两次……在那之后Dean就有点神志不清了。

接下来他所能意识到的，就是精液在肚子上变凉所带来的有点恶心的感觉，还有全身上下那幸福的沉重感。

又过了一会他才发现Sam的阴茎还在他体内，还硬着，还在使劲。

哇噢，小书呆子还挺持久的。

在片刻之间，Dean满足于用手指梳过Sam那汗湿的头发，为他弟弟的杰出表现而感到自豪。然而，这种干了个爽的愉悦心情最终还是消散了，剩下的感觉就只有被干得又累又疼。

“Sam。”他抱怨说，“你这个世纪之内能射出来不？”

“抱歉。”Sam看上去是真的满怀歉意。“我在努力。就是——我需要更多摩擦。”

在Dean看来，Sam已经有了足够的摩擦，不过管他呢。“你就继续吧。”他嘀咕道。

“哦，Dean，你可真懂得要怎么刺激一个男人。”Sam嘲讽他说，语气并不刻薄，不过显得有点闹别扭了。这让Dean想起六岁的Sammy，在Dean答应给他买冰淇淋却又忘记的时候生了一个星期的闷气——是的，当不再是小孩的Sam用巨大无比的阴茎劈开他的屁股时，他并不想回忆起这种画面。

接着Sam的手指掐进Dean臀部的肉里，并开始热心地往Dean的体内冲撞，操，那疼得足以驱散Dean脑海里所有不合时宜的画面。要是Dean以前有想过Sam是个禽兽——那跟他现在正在做的事比起来可是微不足道。Sam似乎是决心要弄清楚他是否能够用阴茎捅穿Dean的喉咙。

一次格外粗暴的抽插让Dean的脑袋撞上了床头板。好极了，要是他没有因内脏功能衰竭而死的话，他也会死于脑溢血。在极为罕见的敞开心扉的情况下，他会承认自己不想手里拿着枪死去，更想要像个随处可见的普通人那样死在床上。但这完全不是他所想的那种。

不过，那大概杀死了Dean所有剩余脑细胞的推动力终于让Sam得到了他所需要的摩擦，他呻吟着射进Dean的体内深处。

过了一会之后他拔了出去——那真他妈的疼！——并瘫倒在床垫上躺到Dean的身边。

 

Dean悄悄地瞄了他一眼。Sam看起来——好吧，Dean不太确定他看起来怎么样，但他从来没在以前的床伴脸上见过这种表情。这不是个好兆头。

“所以……”他壮起胆子开口。

Sam对他眨眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇。“所以。”他说。

“那挺糟糕的。”

Sam哼了一声：“还用你说？”

也许这个完全开诚布公的政策终究还是没有那么美妙绝伦，要说的话它更像鬼扯。

由于Dean说话从来都不经过大脑，尤其是在他受到打击的情况下，因此接下来他嘴里说出的话就是：“难怪你一直不上床，伙计。”

那些话刚从他的嘴里出来，Dean就想躲到他的毯子下面永远不要再冒头。要是Sam之前用那怪物般的阴茎杀了他，他也是活该。

幸运的是，Sam似乎更觉得好笑。“Dean，我用两倍的力气上过体型只有你一半的女孩，她们甚至眉头都没皱一下。”

这次Dean成功地忍住没把脑子里浮现的第一句话给说出来。这也是件好事，因为那句话的内容是“那是因为她们不是女孩而是怪物”。

他转而冷静地问道：“现在怎么办？”他没想说得那么缺乏自信的。

Sam是个好人，他是最棒的。他说他想和Dean一起度过余生，他不会因为性爱很糟糕就离开，Dean相当肯定。就像是，真的相当肯定。但在他得到回答之前，他没法彻底地坚信这一点。

“Dean。”Sam摆出那副洞悉一切、看透灵魂的表情，这幅表情通常是为那些受到精神创伤的目击者准备的。Dean不太确定自己是应该感到高兴还是应该觉得被冒犯。“我会说你是我的唯一，并不仅仅是因为你是个好床伴。”他吞咽一下，闪现了一下酒窝。“我承认，我曾希望你会更加……不过我们可以练习，对不对？想想Cas吧。他一开始是个很差劲的猎人，但现在他也算是有模有样了。”

Dean瞪眼看着他的弟弟。“伙计，你刚才不是把和我做爱的事拿来跟Cas作为猎人迈出的糟糕第一步做比较吧？”

他准备好了一看到Sam大笑就揍他一拳。这混蛋。

好吧，也许Dean也在笑。

在这个晚上，Dean首次真正地感到轻松，没有丝毫尴尬的痕迹。他甚至开始回想起为什么最初他会觉得这是个如此美妙的主意。他和Sam——他们就是一拍即合，他们在一起很合适，很惬意。

他继续笑着，倒在Sam的胸前。他能够感受到Sam的笑声在他的皮肤之下翻腾，那感觉挺棒的。

“我们得洗个澡。”过了段时间之后，Sam发表意见说。

“是啊。”Dean表示同意。Sam的精液正从他的屁股里缓缓地流出来，这可真是够恶心的。加上他自己的精液还黏在胸前，干燥凝结成片。

他没有动弹。

“你还准备动吗？”Sam问道。

“不。”Dean含糊不清地说，“我觉得你把我的腰给弄断了。”

“你可真娇气。”Sam应道，语气中充满宠溺，并伸出手臂拥住Dean。

Dean扭过头去在Sam的嘴角印下一吻，同时忍不住去想，虽然他们可能还需要在美好的性爱这部分多加努力，但要说到拥抱这方面，他们已经非常棒了。


End file.
